The present embodiment(s) relates to a communication system that both measures human physiology and conveys messages through the skin of the user. More specifically, the embodiment(s) relate to an electro-dermal interface that supports switching between physiological measurement and information presentation to the user via associated electrodes. Information presentation is in the form of electro-dermal messaging signals in different areas of the body (spatial) or intermittent signals to the skin (temporal), such as morse code, or some combination therein.